Broken Angel
by BrunetteBookWorms
Summary: When Sydney goes to Hogwarts, it will become her safe haven. She will meet friends and maybe a love as well. Rated T for my paranoia. Please R&R if you want to!


The walls over the small house were covered in pealing paint. Nothing hung on the walls except and old mirror, which had a crack in one corner. The wood floors we're scratched and covered with thread bare throw rugs. There was four rooms on the bottom floor. The small kitchen that you could hardly fit a card table in with s mix match set to two folding chairs.

One of the doors in the kitchen led out to the family room, if you can call it that. In it was just two torn up recliners and an old table in the center. It doubled as a laundry room with a washer that ran noisily in the corner.

The other door leading out of the kitchen lead to a small hallway with a bathroom with a two in one shower and bath, which was always running cool water, a toilet and a sink. The other door in the hall way was to the bed room that was always a mess a queen sized bed that was never made with the pillows placed like the person who had slept in it last was sleeping upside down. The dresser draws were pulled open and clothes hung out and were all over the room. A pizza that was half eaten and on it's way to being a science experiment lay with it's box open beside the bed.

On the ceiling was a trap door that you pulled a string to and a ladder fell out, if you weren't careful it could hit you in the head. Climb up the ladder and your in the nicest room in the house. This was the room of our subject, she currently is siting on her nicely made bed that was pushed up against the one wall that wasn't slanted. Her dresser was in one corner and a large purple and yellow throw rug laid in the middle of the room over the beat up wood floors. Poster hung from the was and a small mirror hung over the desk.

Our subject is a girl named Sydney Gemini. As mentioned earlier, She is sitting on her bed. She is a girl with long shiny black hair, she had big blue eyes and a pretty face but you would never know that because she was always hiding it behind her hair. She wore a simple long sleeve t-shirt and pants. On her lap sat a letter, this wasn't just any letter though, this was an invitation for her to attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her first thought was that this was a joke, but how and _why _had the prankster sent it by owl? She read through it again,

_Dear Miss Gemini,_

_I and pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Term start on September 5. Please bring the list of supplies attached, A representative will come to your house tomorrow to help you._

_We will be ready to welcome you!_

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Sydney didn't know what to think, She stoop when she heard the slam of a door down stairs, she had forgotten to make dinner in her surprise. She jumped from the ladder on the fourth rung from the ground. She ran into the kitchen to see that her dad was already there. "Sydney," He said quietly, "Where is my dinner?" Her dad was a tall thick built man with his hair cut short. She had the same eyes as him but that's where the resemblance stops.

"I was about to start it dad." She said her voice shaking. She was dreading what came next.

"All I ask is for my dinner to be ready when I come home! Is that to much to ask?" He reached out and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, shaking her so that her head wobbled.

"I-I'll d-do it right now dad!" She pulled away but not before he hit her upside the head and it hurt! She ran to the pantry and pulled out some pasta and spaghetti sauce. She put some water in a pot and put it on the stove till the water boiled. She put the pasta in and pulled out another pot and poured the sauce in. While everything cooked she thought, her dad was calmer tonight. Normally the beating was much worse for forgetting dinner, she had the scars on her arms to prove it.

She took the pasta off the heat after testing a noodle and drained it, then put some sauce over the noodle and place it in front of her father with a fork, "About time." he muttered. She took her plate up to her rome and looked at the letter while eating. She would have to tell her dad eventually but she decided to wait till after the representative came to see if this was legit. She sighed when she heard her dad yell "I'm done!"

"I'm coming!" She said as she jumped down the ladder and took her dad's plate and washed it. She put it away as her father went to his room to sleep. She went to get her bowl and repeated the process. She went up to her room and turned down her bed, glancing at the letter she decided to deal with it tomorrow.


End file.
